Laundry Day
Laundry Day is the 16th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia help Sheega with her laundry. Cast Starring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Petunia * Sheega Appearances: * Flippy (photos and clothes only) * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Cuddles' beach house in Maui, Cuddles and Giggles are doing Cuddles' laundry. Cuddles sorts out one pile of clothes while Giggles sorts out the other pile. As soon as they finish, Petunia knocks on the door and ask them to help Sheega with her laundry. They agree and they go over to Sheega's place. Sheega has a lot of dirty laundry. Petunia notices and freaks out as her OCD kicks in. Sheega uses her lavender spray to keep Petunia calm. The four of them head over all over the beach house to collect more dirty laundry. Petunia puts on her sanitary gear and heads over to Flippy's room. She picks up Flippy's dirty clothes while she sees Flippy's photos from a portrait studio on the wall and a note on the bed reading: "Gone for a swim. See You Later. Love, Flippy!" and then leaves the room. Cuddles heads over to the bathroom and picks up some dirty bath towels and washcloths. Sheega takes flight upstairs to her room to help Giggles pick up Sheega's dirty socks and clothes. Sheega and Giggles place the dirty laundry in the basket and head downstairs to meet with the others. Later the four of them head over to the laundromat since Sheega's washer and dryer are broken and has ordered a new washer & drier from the hardware store. Petunia takes off her sanitary gear and puts in her load, the rest put in their loads into the washers and put the coins in. The 4 of them play a game of Yahtzee as they wait for the clothes. Sheega gets five of a kind and shouts. Giggles rolls a full house. A couple of Generic Tree Friends play with one of Sheega's laundry baskets. Sheega scolds them and heads back to play more Yathzee. The washers play a tune signaling that they are done washing. They put the laundry into the driers and put in their coins. They play some more Yathzee. Petunia rolls a full house to Cuddles' surprise. Cuddles rolls five of a kind and shouts! Then the driers play a tune signaling the clothes have finished drying. The laundry is all done. Sheega grabs all of her laundry and goes with the others back to her house where 2 packages for Sheega are waiting for her. Sheega sees that her new washer and drier have arrived. She installs them like a pro and thanks Cuddles Petunia and Giggles for helping her with laundry, ending the episode. Moral: "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths None Injuires None Destruction None Trivia * This episode reveals that Sheega is good at putting things together. In Fancy Hula, she helped Handy with some of his takes due to Handy being hand less. * This is the first time in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style where Cuddles has a starring role. * Flippy only appears on photos on his wall in his room at Sheega's. Apparently, Flippy went swimming in this episode hence the note on his bed. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths